furbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Furby Boom!
Disclaimer: THIS PAGE IS TO DESCRIBE THE FEATURES, ASPECTS AND USE OF THE FURBY BOOM APP. PLEASE EDIT AS SUCH. Keeping Furby Boom Well Loved Using the app, you can track 4 of Furby Boom's basic needs: Health and Happiness- When Furby Boom is sick, you can help it feel better. Using your device as an X-ray, you can diagnose your Furby Boom with a medical condition (Example: Difurrhea). Then, using a medical bag full of foods and other things, you can create a concoction to cure Furby Boom. Here is a list of some of the known Furby illnesses and cures: Washroom Breaks- When furby needs to relive itself, you can take it to the washroom. You can open the lid of the virtual toilet, and once Furby Boom is finished, you can see what is left. There are many things that Furby Boom can leave in the toilet. Afterwards, you can flush the toilet, and spray air freshener in the virtualwashroom Cleanliness- When Furby Boom is dirty, you can give it a virtual shower. Using the two levers on either side of the shower head, You can control the tempurature and pressure of the water spray. Each Furby Boom will enjoy a different combination of pressure and tempurature. Hunger- Similar to that of the original Furby 2012 app, Furby Boom is fed by selecting a food from the pantry. You can tap the food you want to feed furby boom, and toss it towards it. Different Furby Booms like different foods. By experimenting, you can find it's favorite foods. By keeping your Furby Boom's Health, Washroom, Cleanliness and Hunger gauges full, Furby Boom will level up. By leveling up, Furby Boom can Hatch Rare Furblings, Make New Virtual Friends, and more! Hatching Furblings Furbling Eggs are obtained in 3 different ways: 'From A Furby Boom- '''This is the most common way of obtaining Furblings. Once Furby Boom is well taken care of, it will gain experience. Eventaully, the experience will add up, and Furby Boom will lay an egg. The first egg is always the same pattern as it's parent. Furby Boom can lay up to 50 eggs. Enough to fill Furbling City. '''From Virtual In-App Friends- '''When Furby Boom levels up, it will make new In-App friends. Using Furbucks, you can buy eggs from those friends. '''From Special QR Codes-' By scanning special Furbling codes with the In-App camera, you can unlock limited edition Promo Furblings. In order to hatch a Furbling Egg, you must first incubate it. A gauge underneath the egg slowly fills (Slower depending on the rarity of the egg). The egg will need help along the way, this is done by rubbing your finger on the egg. Once the gauge is full, the egg will begin to hatch. If you're playing with Furby Boom, it's current personality will be reflected in the furbling. If you're playing without Furby Boom, You hold your finger on the egg, and a random personality is picked for it. Once the animation finishes and the Furbling bursts out of it's shell, You can name it. you must now raise the new Furbling until it moves into the city. No Eggs can be hatched until the current Furbling is moved to the city. Caring For A Furbling You can speed up the time it takes for your Furbling to move to the city by making sure it's well cared for. You can do this by: 'Playing Games- '''By playing one of three different games, you can keep your Furbling happy. The games are: Furball: When playing with Furby Boom, you team up against the Furbling to score a goal. When playing without Furby Boom, You move the Furbling with your finger, and try to block as many goals as possible. Hide and Seek: When playing With Furby Boom, you pop balloons to try to find the Furbling. Furby Boom will tell you if you are Hot, or Cold. When playing without Furby Boom, Blue or Red confetti will shoot out when a Balloon is popped. The deeper the colour and the bigger the explosion, the closer or farther the Furbling is. Sing Along: A game identical to Tap Tap Revolution, When the gauge on the left is full from a chain of notes, You can turn Furby Boom upside down to activate freestyle. If you're playing without Furby Boom, freestyle is activated automatically. '''Cleaning-' By washing and Grooming your Furbling, you can keep it clean and confident. First, you choose something to clean your Furbling with. Next, you choose something to scrub your Furbling with. Finally, you pick something to groom your Furbling with. If you're playing with Furby Boom, it can give you advice on what your Furbling will like. '''Feeding- '''By visiting the juice bar, you can feed your Furbling. You choose three different items to put in the blender, and feed the resulting Smoothie to your Furbling. If you're playing with Furby Boom, it can give you advice on what your Furbling will like. Furbling City When the City Gauge of a Furbling is full, it will move to the Furbling City. From here, you can Customize your Furbling's room to it's liking (Furby Boom can help you choose items your Furbling will like), And view all of your current Furblings who are inhabiting the City. Once the city is full, you can Unlock the Golden Egg. Category:Apps Category:New Furbys